versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules of Versus Compendium
General Rules *Both in discussions and profiles, it is suggested that users refrain from using offensive language. However, it isn’t completely forbidden, as sometimes such language is required for the profile, be it for the name of a series, a technique, or a character’s quote. On the contrary, instances of homophobic, racist, and generally derogatory slurs during discussions will be considered an instantly bannable offense. *Please refrain from bashing other communities or Wikis. We have great respect for the staff of VS Battles Wiki, Outskirts Battledome, and all other VS Debating sites and forums. Remember that our disagreements with their profiles are not meant to be an attack on the site or its user base. After all, many of the calculations that we will be using in our profiles come from those sites. *Sexually explicit content will be deleted on sight. If a character’s appearance requires the usage of a nude piece of art (for example, characters like Silene or Satan from Devilman), it is suggested that a censored version of the image is used. *Linking illegal sites or potentially harmful ones is strictly forbidden. This includes pirated streaming sites. If the link to a particular feat can only be seen in the episode itself and no safe links to it exist, we ask of you to make use of sites like Streamable, Vimeo, or Dailymotion to create new links to those feats. *For your own sake, do not post any sort of personal information about yourself anywhere on the Wiki. *New administrators and moderators will be chosen based on their contributions to the Wiki. We will not choose our staff based on favoritism or nepotism. Do not bother begging a staff member for a position of power. *If you see someone breaking any rules, please report to the staff as soon as possible. *Do not use alternate accounts in order to circumvent a ban. Any accounts suspected of sockpuppeting will be banned without warnings. Furthermore, if you wish to make an appeal for what you believe to be an unjust ban, do so by getting help from a third party, and not by making another sockpuppet. **Making use of this Wiki as a way to circumvent a ban from another Wiki is also not allowed. Violating this rule will result in an instant ban. *If you wish to suggest a change for the Wiki’s rules, modus operandi, or format, please do so in the Suggestions thread of the Discussion section of the Wiki. Editing Rules *Always source your claims! When writing down the justification for a character’s stats, make sure to link the original scene where the feat takes place, as well as the calculations that justify that placement in the tier. If no calculations are available, write down a brief explanation about why the feat would be of that level. In the case of a feat coming from a written work, like a novel, make sure to say on which page the feat happened so that readers can have an easier time verifying the feat. In the case of abilities and weapons, simply linking an image of it will suffice. *If you wish to make a change in a character’s stat placement, please make sure to discuss the revisions with other users in the profile’s comment section. Stat changes that have not been discussed previously will be reverted by a moderator, regardless of their legitimacy. *The Debate section of the wiki’s discussion forums is not for character quality debates. Comments like “Character A solos Character B’s verse via quality” are unnecessary and offer nothing to the discussion other than to derail it for something as useless as talking about character preferences. *Outsourcing is allowed, but under a few guidelines. If you are using someone else’s analysis of a character, you must credit them at the bottom of the page, in the Sources section. Furthermore, you must ask the original creator for permission beforehand. Moderators are suggested to double-check if users are asking for permission when outsourcing profiles. If the work you’re importing is yours, crediting yourself isn’t required, but it is still advisable. *Please, do not create profiles if you are not going to finish them. We understand that not everyone has the time to write down a character’s entire history in a single go, but we will not stand for profiles where every single stat is set as “Unknown”. If you aren’t able to finish a profile in a single edit, please make sure to use the Under Construction template to let us know that the profile is still being worked on. *Profiles for real-life personalities are not allowed, with the exceptions being World Record-setting athletes, which are allowed to be used as examples of peak human physicality. If a real person has a fictional counterpart with its likeness or name that has feats, they will be allowed to have a profile (for example, wrestlers like John Cena, who are established to be fictional personas; or the real-life band KISS, which has had numerous appearances in fictional verses with permission from the band’s copyright holders). Naturally, the same applies to religious figures, as using those can be ideologically insensitive, and it would only be acceptable to use them in whatever ways they’ve been portrayed in popular media. *When adding images to a page, please use high-quality official art or screenshots from the show (if no official art is available). The usage of fan-made art will only be allowed if the original author’s permission is given to the Wiki, and it must be credited properly. *Our pages must have proper grammar, punctuation, and spelling. Making a typo is obviously not a bannable offense, but users are suggested to double-check their writing before publishing any changes. *Our pages follow a specific format, different from that which is used in other similar Wikis. Please follow this format to the best of your abilities, and refrain from using those that were standardized in other sites. If you need help adapting to our format, feel free to utilize our Standard Profile Format and Standard Series Format pages. *In order to keep better control of revisions, make sure to always link the revision thread in the “edit summary boxes” when applying those revisions to the pages. *If a character’s rating depends heavily on powerscaling, always make sure to state which characters the subject scales to, and which particular feat is being talked about. Rule 1 also applies within this. *Before linking a calculation or source, make sure to have a backup, in case the user deletes their profile, or the video/image is taken down by an outside source. Pastebin, the Wayback Machine, and screenshots are all useful tools for doing this. *When it comes to characters like YouTubers or other internet personalities, it is only allowed to make profiles for them if they have multiple explicit feats and abilities. Speculative abilities like “JonTron can use powers from games he has played” are strictly forbidden. *Fan-made characters and characters from unofficial works are not allowed to have profiles, even if they have feats and abilities. *Absolutely no joke or meme profiles, unless they are kept in user blogs. *When a character or item’s rating is mainly based on statements, please make sure to check our standards on Statements before making any changes. *When a character or item’s rating is mainly based on dimension feats, please make sure to check our standards on Dimension Creation before making any changes. *When making a page for an “All-Powerful” or “Omnipotent” character, please make sure the character’s abilities line up properly with our standards on Omnipotence. *Please refrain from making pages for content that has yet to be released. Additionally, do not add abilities from that same content to already-existing pages, as we are likely to be missing a large amount of context behind the ability or feat. *If a power or feat relies a lot on assumptions, you must label it as such instead of treating it the same way you would with a more explicit subject. *When making a profile for a character whose stats are heavily contested in the community, it is advised to discuss said stats with other Wiki members before creating the page. *When making pages for a character from a series that already has other profiles made for it, please make sure that the stats do not contradict each other before making the page. If they do, please discuss a revision with the person who made the previous pages. *We do not consider our profiles the be all end all profiles in the VS Community. Our profiles consist of an amalgamation of the opinions given by multiple people from all sides of the community. Please do not consider anything completely objective, as everything is subject to revisions at any point in time. Furthermore, do not go to other sites of a similar nature to flame them for how they have their stats explained as. Category:Navigation